


43

by Ellabee15



Series: It's all in the Pitch [10]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: Ginny escapes the facility that's been keeping her hostage with nothing but the number tattooed on her arm.Mike is the grumpy Chief of the Sheriff's department. He doesn't know what to make of the woman who appears in front of his truck in the middle of nowhere.Then stranger things begin happening in Hawkins Indiana.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bawson AUs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321188) by [Ellabee15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15). 



The lab lights flickered around her as she stood, breathing heavily. Tears streamed down her face as she looked around her.

"What have you done?"

She flinched at the voice behind her. Papa. He was here.

"You killed them." She said, her voice flat. The lights above her exploded. "You said my family abandoned me." She looked up at the pale, white haired man in front of her. "You lied."

He didn't even flinch. "You're being emotional." He said. "It's not good for you."

"No." She backed away, lifting her chin up in defiance. "You killed my parents. You used me." She was shaking. The ground around her cracked. "You want me to hurt people. You hurt people."

Papa sighed, his expression seemed disappointed. Tapping his ear, he murmured. "All units be advised, Subject 43 is unstable and violent." She lifted her arm. Papa rose off the floor and was thrown back against the wall. He slid down, looking dazed. She walked forward, glaring down at the man cowering at her feet. He'd always seemed so strong and powerful. He was none of those things now.

"My name." She growled, wiping the blood that was trickling down her nose. He flinched back. "Is Ginny."

Then she was running. Running far and fast. Away from the lab. Away from the men with the stun guns. Away from Papa. She needed to get far. Far away. She needed to make sure that nothing like this would ever happen again. A feeling rose up in her chest. It was similar the power she'd been using for years, but it was new powerful and strange. She was scared, but she also knew that it would help her. She could hear the soldiers coming. They were shouting, grouping. She gave in. There was a flash and she was pulled. Everything went white.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chief Mike Lawson grunted as he drove home from work. It was quiet because nothing ever happened in Hawkins Indiana. Huddling down in his jacket, he shivered against the cold evening air. The days were getting shorter and soon snow would be coming. The end of September heralded the end of warm nights. The sun sank behind the trees that were silent, devoid of all bird song.

Mike's frown deepened. That was strange. It was too early for them to have gone south. Shaking his head, he rolled his shoulder, focusing on the road ahead. He was really miserable if he was thinking about the birds to distract him.

"Chief." His radio crackled.

Mike picked up the radio, pressing the on button. "Yeah."

"Are you coming?"

Damn. He winced. He'd completely forgotten that Blip had invited him for dinner. It wouldn't take too long to turn around and go back into town. He was just about to reply when a large white light almost blinded him. Cursing, he slammed on the breaks, the car skidding off the road and falling into a ditch. He clambered out. The car seemed fine, it hadn't hit anything. He turned, glaring at the light. A figure was standing on the road.

"Hey." Mike shouted, striding up, ready to give them a piece of his mind. "What the fu..." He froze. The figure was a woman. She was thin, wearing only a hospital gown, her hair shaved into a buzz cut. She looked up, her face pale beneath her brown skin, eyes hollow and blood dripping out of her nose. She was young. Mike could tell she wasn't more than 25.

She swayed, her limbs shaking, clearly unable to support her weight. Mike rushed forward, catching her as she fell. She shivered as he held her. Looking around he wondered where she'd come from. Taking off his jacket, he wrapped it around her and picking her up. She had no id, that much was clear. Putting her in the passenger seat of his truck, he paused to look at her. There were marks on her arm that looked like needles. There were two more on her head on her temples. She was clearly a patient, maybe she'd escaped from a hospital.

He frowned. There were no mental hospitals in Hawkins and he knew the local hospital well enough to know they wouldn't perform electroshock therapy; Evelyn wouldn't allow it. They were close to the government lab, but as far as he knew they were doing soil studies.

"Mike." The radio said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Lawson where are you?"

Blip. Mike pressed the intercom on his radio. "Sorry, my car went off the road. I've got a Jane Doe here. I need you to run any missing persons on young women, black, approximately age 20 to 25." He let go of the button, glancing back at the mystery woman. "I'm going to the hospital with her-"

There was a rush of static. Mike looked down at the radio, hitting it against his palm in annoyance. Stupid thing was always going out.

"No hospital."

He jumped, looking over at Jane Doe. She was still shivering, but her eyes were open and they were clear.

"Look lady." Mike said. "I know it doesn't sound fun, but you clearly need help." He turned his key in the ignition and backed up the car. The car moved forward into the ditch. He frowned and tried again. The key flew out of the ignition and into Jane Doe's hand. He gaped at her. She clutched the key and wiped away a small drop of blood from her nose. Mike gaped.

"No." She said. "Hospital."

 

 

 

 

She'd scared the bearded man.

She knew that, but she wasn't sure where she was and if he took her to a hospital Papa might find her.

He'd find her and they'd bring her back. She'd be punished and they'd force her to the bad place.

"Okay." The bearded man said. "No hospital. But you need." He paused, clearly afraid of angering her. "You need to get checked out and food." He held out his hand. "Can I have my keys?"

Ginny looked at her hand. She could always take them back if he lied to her. She looked up at him. "Are you lying?"

He blinked before shaking his head. Ginny hesitated before holding out her hand. He took the keys, staring at her arm. Specifically the numbers on her wrist. Ginny pulled her arm back, pressing it against her stomach. She pulled the jacket closer around her, looking at the road ahead of her.

He was staring at her, not turning on the car.

"Did someone..." He hesitated. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Yes." She said.

He turned the keys, the car rumbling. He backed the car up and put it back on the street. He looked at her. "I'm going to my house." He said. "No hospital."

"No hospital." Ginny echoed. The car moved forward. She looked out the window. She'd been allowed to see pictures of trees, cars, and streets and she remembered them from...from before, but she never thought she'd see them again. Pressing a hand to the glass, she felt the cold on the outside. It was so different from the cold of the lab. This was real.

They drove further into the trees, finally he turned off into a side street. The road was smaller, twisting and turning into the darkness. He stopped in front of a square with a door. Ginny tilted her head, looking at it.

"It's not much." He mumbled, his face turning red. She opened the door, stepping out. The ground was cool against her feet. There was a large amount of water next to the square. She walked to it. "Wait." He said. "It's cold."

She ignored him, dropping the jacket on the ground and stepped into the water. It was cold, the ground slimy and making squelching noises as she walked forward. She looked up at the sky, seeing white dots. She'd never seen colors like the ones that were painting the sky. She opened her arms, breathing in. Tears rolled down her face as she let out a noise. She didn't know what it was, but it felt good. She was free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all since this is a Stranger things, AU, it takes place in the 80's.

She was shivering as Mike led her into his house. He went straight for his room, planning to look for some clothes for her. All the while he was berating himself for how crazy he was being. He had no idea who she was, where she came from, or why she'd been locked up in a specialized hospital. Well maybe he did know the answer to that last point, the memory of the keys flying out of the ignition fresh in his mind. She had abilities. He shivered, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a flannel shirt. He supposed she could be dangerous and yet nothing she'd done seemed to be the actions of someone who would hurt others. In fact, she hadn't used her powers until he'd tried to take her to the hospital...which could be seen more as an act of self preservation than her trying to hurt him. Then there were the burn marks on her forehead. He'd seen images of people given electroshock therapy. Whatever the reason, someone had tried to fry her brains and no one deserved that. 

Mike sighed, turning to the door of room. Whatever her story was, he was already screwed. It was no accident that she'd shown up next to the government lab. Whatever they were doing in there was probably related to her powers. Walking back into the main room, he paused in the door way. She was standing where he'd left her, looking around at his place. He grimaced, the essentially glorified trailer had been his answer to his split with Rachel. He'd never felt self conscious about it before, not usually expecting to have company for more than one night. She didn't seem to be bothered by the place, in fact she seemed fascinated.

"Here." He said, drawing her attention back to him. She jumped, looking at him curiously. He held out the clothes. "Nights get cold and we wouldn't want you to get pneumonia."

She nodded, taking the clothes and tugging at her hospital gown.

"Jeez." Mike turned quickly averting his eyes. She didn't seem to be bothered by whether or not he'd seen her. Briefly he wondered what type of environment she'd lived in if she had no sense of privacy. He didn't turn until she cleared her throat. Glancing over his shoulder, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw she was dressed. "You hungry?" He asked. She nodded. "Great." He motioned towards his kitchen. "I think I have food." He moved to go to the kitchen.

She stayed in the living room, going over to his record collection. Mike sighed, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

"So you from around here?" He asked, calling out from the kitchen. She shuffled into the kitchen, sitting at the table and watching him. "You usually this chatty?" He mumbled when she didn't reply.

"I..." She hesitated. "I was from somewhere else." She looked down at her hands. "Before."

Mike bit his lip. It was something at least. "I'm Mike, by the way." He said, holding out his hand. "Mike Lawson."

She looked up at him, her gaze so intense it was almost as though she was trying to see through him. Wait, could she see through him? He let the train of thought go when her eyes fell on the hand he'd offered her. He was about to pull it away when she slipped her hand into his. They shook. 

"It's a way of saying hi." He explained, suddenly unsure if she'd ever seen it done before. 

"I know." Her voice was flat and there was a slight crease in her brow. He stifled a chuckle; was she annoyed with him? The thought of managing to break through her seemingly unflappable exterior was funny. It also meant she was growing more comfortable with him, which meant he might get some answers.

"You got a name?" He asked. A name might be a way to find out more about her. Anything that might clue him in to exactly what he was dealing with. She didn't reply, just ran her fingers over her right wrist. Mike glanced at it and his stomach clenched. He'd noticed them earlier, but hadn't been able to focus on them, having been too freaked out by her telepathy. 043 was printed in neat gray ink on the center of her wrist. 

She noticed him looking, but this time she didn't hide it. 

"They called me 43." she murmured, her eyes searching his expression. 

"Who's they?" Mike asked. She shook her head, pulling her knees up to her chest, clearly unwilling to say more. 

 

 

 

 

Ginny didn't know whether or not she could trust him. He hadn't hurt her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't send her back. The less she told him, the less likely he could connect her to the lab. He turned his attention back to the stove. She glanced around. She hadn't been allowed personal items in her sleeping quarters. Papa had said it drew away her focus. They needed her focused in order to win. To spy on the Russians. Mike, it seemed had personal items, but none of them said very much about him. 

She watched Mike as he cooked. It smelled amazing. She'd only been able to have special meals. Otherwise her diet had consisted of the heavily regimented nutrition supplements. She'd only get real food when she did something right and made Papa happy. 

Her mouth watered as Mike set the food in front of her. 

"Spaghetti." He explained. "I would have made something more elaborate, but I didn't know I was entertaining." 

Ginny hesitated, unsure if the plate would be taken from her. They'd sometimes test her like this, showing her a plate of food and not giving it to her until she did what they wanted from her. Mike's encouraging look faltered. 

"Um, there's a fork." He handed it to her. "And well, just..." He motioned for her to eat. Her stomach rumbled. It didn't matter if it was a test. She needed to eat. She stabbed into the spaghetti, trying to put as much in her mouth as she could. 

"Slow down." Mike looked alarmed. "No one's going to take it from you." His eyes widened and he leaned back in his seat. "Did..." His voice lowered. "Did they starve you?" 

She didn't answer, focusing on her plate. Mike mumbled beneath his breath. Getting up, he grabbed the pot he'd been cooking in and brought it to the table. Putting it next to her, he sat back down. "Take as much as you want." He said. 

Ginny felt some of her distrust leave. She focused on her plate. 

"You might want to slow down, though." He said. She glanced up at him. Mike held up his hands in surrender. "Wouldn't want you to get a stomach ache." A small smile teased at the corner of his lips. She could barely see it under the beard, but it was there. She swallowed her bite and leaned back in her chair. She was full. Glancing down at her plate, she hesitated before saying. 

"Thank you." 

Mike arched an eyebrow. 

"For...listening." She said. "And not bringing me...where they could find me." 

"Well." Mike rubbed the back of his neck. "You didn't really give me a choice." He motioned with his hand. "What with the whole key zapping thing." 

Ginny bit back a smile. Mike tapped his fork against his plate before standing. 

"You can take the bed." He motioned to the room behind her. Ginny looked over her shoulder. "I'll, um. I'll take the couch." 

She nodded, getting up and looking at it. She was tired, her powers had drained her. Especially her new ability to move from one place to another through light. She wasn't sure what it was. She walked towards the bed, running her hands on the blanket. It was faded, worn. Clearly he'd had it for a very long time. It warmed her, to think that someone could own things, care about them. 

"It's clean." Mike continued, standing in the doorway. "I just changed the sheets yesterday and there's extra blankets in the closet if you want." 

She looked over at him. "I..." she began, unsure how to put into words the emotions that were swelling inside of her. "It's really big." Is what she managed. It was true, the bed was almost 3 times the size of the one she'd had at the lab. 

He nodded. "Well, um." He motioned to the bed. "Goodnight." 

She tilted her head, wondering if he meant the words he said. "Good. Night." She tested them out. "Mike." She added. 

He nodded, moving to the living room. She pulled back the blanket, sliding into the bed. The mattress was so soft, she felt like she was sinking into a cloud. She bit back a gasp, unsure how to react to the feel of the bed. Covering herself in the blanket, she reveled in the feeling of being warm, comforted in a way she didn't have the words to convey. The house was silent. She listened to the woods outside, almost expecting to hear the sound of the doctors sliding open the door to look in on her or the hum of machines from the lab. She breathed in, looking at the darkness of the room. There was no blinking light in the corner from a camera.

In the next room, she could hear Mike moving around. Finally he settled down. Soon a snuffling snoring noise came from the living room. She curled into a ball beneath the blanket and let sleep take her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mike drove to work, wondering what the hell he was going to do. He hoped Blip had compiled that list of missing persons he'd asked for the night before. He also needed to learn all he could about the government lab, because whatever was going on in there definitely had nothing to do with soil samples.

43 had woken up just as he was getting ready to leave. He'd made her a plate of waffles and instructed her on how to use the micro wave for lunch. After eliciting a promise that she wouldn't open the door for anyone, he'd gone to work. She seemed too engrossed in picking through his books and record collection to care about going outside.

His mind was miles away as he pulled into his parking spot in front of the Sheriff's station. So far away that he nearly crashed into a car already parked in his spot. He slammed his foot on the breaks, gaping at the sleek black van. Oh hell no. Pulling into the spot next to it, he got out, glaring at the car as he slammed his door. Going into the station, he made his usual stop at the coffee machine. Keeping his back on the room, he said.

"I'm going to count to 20." He paused, making sure the entire room was listening. "And which ever one of you mooks parked your car in my spot better have moved it."

The room was silent as he poured his cup. Taking a sip, he turned, fixing the others with a stern look.

"Come on, fess up." He tilted his head. "Afraid I'll ticket you?"

Blip and Sonny shared a look.

"There's a suit in your office." Blip said. "He's the one who parked in your spot."

Mike's brow furrowed. "A suit?" This couldn't be a coincidence. 43 showed up and then the next day a government agent showed up in his office. Ignoring every instinct that told him to run back to his trailer, he marched to his office.

A pale, white haired man with glasses was sitting behind his desk, in his chair. He was reading a file folder. When Mike came in, he closed it, putting it down.

"Can I help you?" Mike asked.

"Chief Lawson." The man replied. "I believe you have information that I need."

Mike arched an eyebrow. "Information." He repeated, moving closer. He wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of sitting. Crossing his arms, Mike jerked his chin up. "What makes you say that?"

The man tapped the file folder. "Missing person's files, black women ages 20-25." He said. "You asked your deputy for them." 

Mike's eyes widened. "How-" 

"The less you know the better."  The man cut him off. "So, have you seen anyone recently who matches that description?" 

"That less you know bs doesn't fly in my office." Mike growled. He was looking for 43. 

The man chuckled. "Defensive are we?" 

"I don't like people sitting in my chair." Mike snapped. Then forced himself to take a breath. He couldn't justify being pissed for much longer. "Luongo thought he saw someone matching that description on the edge of his property last night." He explained, deliberately picking a farm miles away from where he'd found 43. "The old man's getting up there so I figured he'd had one too many. I called it in to humor him." He sat himself in front of the desk. Keep it light, Lawson. Make sure he has no reason to suspect you know anymore then you do. You're just a grumpy cop. 

He was scrutinizing Mike's face, searching for any signs of deception. 

"You telling me there is a woman of this description running around?" Mike asked. "She dangerous?" 

The man tapped his fingers against the file folder. A nervous tick. Good, that meant he thought he overestimated just how much Mike knew and was worried he'd tipped his hand. 

"She..." He hesitated. "She made off with some research of mine." 

"Research." Mike tilted his head. "You work at that big lab off route 160? The..." He snapped his fingers. "What is it, dirt collection?" 

"We're a federal facility." The man said, pulling a card out of his pocket. "Which means that any theft, even if it's something as trivial as dirt, is a crime against the federal government." He put a card down. "You find her. You call me." 

Mike took it frowning. Dr. Martin Brenner. Looking up he said, "you a fed?" 

The man stood and walked to the door. "You call me, Chief Lawson." 

"If there was a theft in Hawkins, it's my jurisdiction." Mike said. 

"Technically the lab is federal property, which makes it federal jurisdiction." Dr. Brenner said. "I just needed to know what you knew." He gave Mike a dismissive look. "My coming here was a courtesy, Lawson." 

"Oh." Mike gave him a grim smile. "Well consider me...courtesied." He grimaced. Courtesied? Really? 

Dr. Brenner was about to walk out of the door when Mike called out to him. 

"If you ever find yourself in need of the lowly sheriff department's help." He got up and put his hand on the door, fixing him with a faux pleasant smile. "Don't park in my spot. I might not have jurisdiction on federal property, but main street is right up my alley." He dropped the cheery expression and closed the door in Brenner's face. 

Sitting in his chair, he took a deep breath. The doctor's visit further confirming his suspicions. Stolen research? 43 was the research. And Brenner wanted her back. Well that wasn't happening. He wasn't getting anywhere near her. 

There was a knock at the door, Before Mike could answer it opened, and Blip walked in. 

"Sanders, mornings are for coffee and contemplation." Mike growled. Blip arched an eyebrow, pulling the other chair closer and sitting in it. 

"Something wrong man?" He asked. Mike kept his expression blank. 

"Hum?" 

"Don't mess with me, man." Blip said. "Why did you ask me for those files and why did you skip on dinner?" 

"It's a long story." Mike sighed. 

"Well when she gets off shift from the hospital, Ev's gonna have words with you." Blip chuckled. "So that story better be good." 

Mike hesitated. There was no one he trusted more than Blip, but this was uncharted territory. "I'll apologize to her." He said. 

"Good." Blip said.

The door to his office opened. Mike groaned as Sonny Evers walked in. "Guys, coffee and contemplation. How hard-" 

"There's been a murder." Sonny said. "Down by Miller's creek. It looks like an animal attack, but..." He grimaced. Mike's eyes widened. Getting out of his seat, he rushed to the door. 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny looked through Mike's book collection. Pulling out a row of books she set them on the ground. Sitting cross legged, she made the first book float in front of her. It was a history of something called baseball. concentrating, she began to read, pausing every few seconds to wipe at her nose. 

She'd been at it for about an hour when she heard a car pull up outside. Sitting up, she looked at the door. Was it Mike? He had said he wouldn't be back for a long time. 

"That idiot thinks he can cancel on me." A woman's voice said from outside. "As if he's forgotten that he barely figured out how to feed himself after Rachel left. Who got him through? Me. And all I ask in return is for him to show up and eat the food I put in front of him." There was a rattling at the door. The book in front of her dropped as she jumped to her feet. The door opened. A woman in a doctor's uniform walked in, carrying a bunch of groceries. 

Ginny's eyes widened and she backed away. The woman lowered the bag, putting a bunch of keys in her pocket. 

"Well." She said. "This explains a lot." She looked Ginny up and down. "You must be why Mike cancelled on dinner last night." She frowned. "Don't think I've seen you before." She held out her hand. "I'm Evelyn." 

Ginny looked at the hand, unsure whether to take it. 

"Huh." Evelyn said, examining her. "I'm a friend of Mike's, my husband works with him. I come in to clean up after him." She frowned, looking Ginny up and down. "Make sure he has food in the fridge." She crossed her arms. "How do you know Mike?" 

She cared about Mike, that much was clear. Ginny couldn't tell her the truth, it was too dangerous. 

Evelyn's eyes narrowed. "Are-" She scrutinized Ginny's forehead, before stumbling back in shock, her elbow knocking into the grocery bag. It fell. Ginny held out her hand, righting the bag, hoping she'd been quick enough to not attract attention. Evelyn turned back to her, her eyes wide. "What did you-?" 

A cold feeling crept up Ginny's neck. She turned towards the door. "The bad men." She said. 

"What?" Evelyn asked. Ginny shook her head, backing away from the door. 

"They're coming." She knew it. "They're coming for me." Papa had found her. Evelyn shook herself, snapping into action. Pulling off her jacket, she motioned towards the bathroom door. 

"Get in there. I'll handle this." Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but Evelyn shushed her. "Don't say anything, just hide." She pushed her into the bathroom. "I'll handle it. Don't come out until I tell you." 

Evelyn shut the door. Ginny pressed her ear against the door, listening. 

"Mike, baby, I'm..." Evelyn gasped. "You're not Mike." She sounded horrifed. "Oh this is so embarrassing, did my husband send you? Oh please don't tell him about this. He can't know. I tried to quit Mike, I really did, but a girl can't help herself sometimes." 

There was a muffled voice on the other side of the door. Evelyn cut across. 

"Just, get out. I'm so embarrassed, I just...I need a moment to put my life in perspective. It's not every day a woman gets caught in the middle of an affair. I have a marriage, a husband, children. How can I ever look them in the eyes after this." 

There was a stumbling noise and the door closed. Ginny waited, holding her breath. The car outside started and drove away. Evelyn let out a sigh. 

"It's safe." She said. Ginny opened the door. Evelyn was pulling back on her scrubs. "I've always wanted to be an actress." She said, tugging on her shirt before flipping her hair over her shoulder. "What the stage lost when I decided to go to medical school." She looked over at Ginny. "Now, I want every detail as to why I had to pretend to have an affair with Mike Lawson." She paused. "Though if the rumors are true, cheating Evelyn is very happy woman." She shook her head, waving a hand. "Not important." She held out a hand. Ginny shied away. "I'm not going to hurt you." Evelyn said gently. "I'm a doctor. It means I heal." 

"Doctors did this to me." Ginny said. Evelyn's eyes narrowed. 

"Electro shock therapy?" She asked. Ginny nodded. "Why?" 

"Because I wouldn't do it." Ginny's voice cracked. 

"Do what?" Evelyn asked. 

"They wanted me...to kill for them." Ginny swallowed at the lump in her throat, her hand going to the small burn on her temple. "Papa said this would help make me see his side of things." 

Evelyn took in a sharp breath. "Your dad did this to you?" 

Ginny shook her head. "Pop is dead...Papa killed him. And mom." Her voice wavered. She dropped her gaze, not wanting to tell Evelyn more. The other woman seemed to understand, taking her over to the couch, she sat them down. 

"Mike's hiding you, then. From those men who came here." 

Ginny nodded. Evelyn sighed. 

"Well this is a mess." 


	4. Chapter 4

Mike walked along the side of the creek. In the 3 years he'd worked at the Hawkins PD, the worst that had happened was an old lady breaking her leg and a gang of teenagers slashing a tire. Now an animal attack. Mike knelt next the covered body, wincing at the blood that was soaking through the sheet. Lifting it, he bit down on his lip, trying to keep his food down.

Blip came up behind him. "What the hell kind of animal did this?" He asked.

Mike shook his head, dropping the sheet and standing. "Maybe a pack of them?" He said. "There's no way only one did this." He looked at the ground around them. "Anyone else come through here?"

Blip shook his head. "Tommy Miller found him. He was walking his dog and came upon the body." He grimaced. "We haven't been able to id it for...obvious reasons."

Mike shuddered, the image of the mutilated body definitely one that was going to haunt his dreams. "Okay. We'll have the medical examiner take over." He frowned. Walking along the creek. "Which way did Miller come from?" He asked.

Blip pointed. "From his house over there." He paused. "Why?"

Mike pointed to the ground. "Something's been through here." He said. The ground was disturbed, as though someone had run away. Someone on two legs. No other tracks were visible. There were no animals that could have mauled a person like who walked on two legs. 

"Those tracks look almost..." Blip came up behind him, his face confused. "Human." 

Mike pressed his lips into a line. "No human could do this." He said. Putting his hand on his gun, he began following the tracks. Blip fell into step behind him. A tense silence stretched between them as they walked towards the forest. 

"This is the beginning of a damn horror movie." Blip muttered. Mike twitched slightly. "And I'm the black guy that gets killed in the first 5 minutes." 

"Oh come on." Mike rolled his eyes, feeling some of his apprehension leave him. "You're clearly the love interest to my dashing hero. I die for you." 

He laughed as he watched Blip's nose wrinkle. "As long as I don't have to kiss you." He muttered. 

Mike shook his head, biting back a grin. "You definitely have to." He blew Blip a kiss. 

"Oh MONSTER." Blip shouted. The tracks were leading them to the woods. "Monster, I'm gonna need you to kill me right now because that definitely sounds more appealing than locking lips with this man." 

Mike shoved at his shoulder. "Whatever man." He muttered. "You don't deserve the Mike Lawson experience." 

"The Mike Lawson Experience." It was Blip's turn to roll his eyes. "You trademark that?"

"Yeah." Mike said, "I'm getting posters made and everything." 

Blip didn't answer. Putting his hand on Mike's shoulder, he pointed. Mike followed his finger. There was a tree, covered in a gooey gray substance. Mike walked forward, happy he'd decided to wear gloves that morning. Walking up to the tree, he pressed his hand against it. When he pulled it away, it came off coated in stringy gray goo. Mike grimaced, rubbing his fingers together. 

"The tracks." Blip said. "They end in front of this tree." 

He and Mike shared a look before turning their heads upward, looking up to the top of the tree. 

"So..." Mike said. "Just to recap. We've got ourselves an unidentified creature that mauls people's faces, walks on two feet, and climbs trees." 

Blip shook his head. "We are fucked." 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny sat on the couch, watching Evelyn as she paced the room. "Where the hell are they?" She muttered, looking at the door. As though her words had summoned them, a car pulled up outside. Ginny tensed. Evelyn peeked through the curtains and let out a sigh of relief. Smiling over at Ginny, she opened the door. Ginny followed her as she walked out of the house. 

Mike got out of the driver's side of his truck. A man Ginny didn't recognize, got out on the other side. 

"Ev." The other man glanced at Ginny before looking at Evelyn. "What's going on." 

Evelyn ignored him walking straight up to Mike and poking him in the chest. "What did you get mixed up in?" She snapped. Mike took a step back, his hands up. 

"Ev, I swear, I was just driving and she appeared out of nowhere-" 

Evelyn's eyes narrowed. "And you decided to take her home and what?" 

Mike gaped at her in horror. "Ev, all I did was feed her and give her clothes." He looked over at the other man who shook his head, muttering 'you're on your own man.' Mike glared at him before looking back at Evelyn. "What are you doing here anyways?" 

"Some type of weird suits tried to come here." Evelyn looked over at Ginny. "She said they were looking for her." Mike's face paled and he took a step towards her. "I handled it, Mike." Evelyn pulled his attention back to her. He arched an eyebrow. "I told them we were having an affair." 

"You WHAT?" The other man uncrossed his arms, glaring at Mike. 

"We haven't done anything." Mike moved back, seemingly cowering under his friend's gaze. Ginny glanced nervously at him. Would he hurt Mike? 

"They were too embarrassed to come in." Evelyn waved dismissively. "So now I want answers." 

Mike looked around them. "Get inside." He said. 

Evelyn looked like she was about to protest, but the other man, who Ginny supposed was her husband quietly added. "There was a weird animal attack and until we catch it, standing outside might not be in our best interest." 

Mike gave Ginny a questioning look. "Are you okay?" He asked. Ginny nodded. Evelyn shut the door, crossing her arms. Evelyn's husband was examining her curiously. 

"Is this why you had me pull those missing person's files?" He asked Mike. 

Mike nodded. 

"I'm Blip." He said, looking her over. "What's your name?" 

She hesitated, her fingers dancing over the small numbers on her wrist. Evelyn tracked her movement with her eyes. Gently, she held out her hand. Ginny lifted her arm. Evelyn's hands were soft as she turned over her wrist. Her eyes widened as she looked at the numbers. 

"I had another name before." She was seized with the need to have Evelyn know she was more than these numbers. She looked around at the others in the house. Blip's gaze shifted from guarded curiosity to concern. Mike came closer. "I found it again." She continued, the words spilling out of her faster than she could think of them. "One of the nurses was new. She didn't know the rules. She brought me things. Books. Newspapers. Candy." Ginny's throat caught. "Her name was Cara. She was...kind." She hesitated. "I saw Will." 

"Will?" Mike asked quietly. Ginny wrung her hands, remembering. 

_Cara brought in a newspaper and sat in Ginny's room. "Okay 43." She said. "I don't like calling you that, so we're going to find you a new name."_

_"Papa will be mad." 43 looked down at her hands. He already thought that Cara was too familiar with her, but didn't discourage her being around because he thought she made 43 more cooperative._

_Cara scoffed, shaking out the paper and opening it. "Papa doesn't have to know." She scanned the articles. "Okay, what about Mary?"_

_43 shook her head. Curiously she looked over Cara's shoulder as she turned the pages. The black and white pictures were strange to her, the idea that there was more outside this place seemed almost too complicated to think about. Then Cara turned a page and a picture made her blood run cold._

_"Stop."_

_Cara let go of the page she was going to turn. 43 held out a hand, running her fingers down the page, the tips growing black with the ink. She didn't care. The man that stared out at her was familiar. She winced, pressing her hand to her temple, trying to remember._

_Cara looked back at the picture. ' **Will Baker still looking for missing sister after 19 years.'** She read. ' **The story of the Baker family is one of tragedy. Janet and William Baker Sr were driving home from a baseball game with their two children, William Jr and Genevieve when they were hit by a truck. The parents were killed on impact. The remote road they were on did not see any traffic and by the time Will was found, he was half frozen. Genevieve, called Ginny by her family, was gone. Now, years later, Will is begging for more information on his sister's disappearance.**_

**_"They took her." He insisted. "There was a second car. They abandoned the truck and took my sister. I pretended to be dead but... I need to  know what happened to Ginny.'_ **

_A picture smiled out from underneath the picture of the man. A small girl with a dimpled grin and curly brown hair. 43's breath caught as she looked at her. Then she looked up at the man. His eyes. She knew his eyes. "Cheeseball." She whispered, touching the paper. Cara was looking at her, her brow furrowed._

_"Is..." She pointed to the picture of the girl. "Oh my god...she's you." She pulled away, looking at her. "You're Ginny Baker."_

_43 tested the word on her tongue. "Ginny Baker." Her chest tightened, her hands balled into fists. It felt strange. Cara got up, her eyes blazing as she banged on the door of 43's room._

_"I need to talk to Dr. Brenner."_

 

 

 

 

 

43 no...Ginny fell silent. Mike looked over at Blip and Evelyn. They were both in shock. So she had a name and a family. Mike took her hand. Ginny hugged herself, not making eye contact. 

"Dr. Brenner?" He asked. He didn't want to push her, but he needed to be sure. "Who is he?" 

Her eyes darted to his face. She bit her lip before saying. "Papa." 

Mike's fists clenched. The man had been in his office. He'd been less than a few feet away. He shared a look with Blip, no doubt thinking the same thing; they'd let him get walk out the door.  

Evelyn pressed her fingers to her mouth. 

"What happened afterwards?" Blip asked, his voice soft. Ginny shook her head, her eyes getting wider.  

"I think we've asked enough." Mike said. "At least for one night." He was itching to know more, but Ginny was clearly tired and if they pushed too much, she might not share anymore. 

"She can't stay here." Evelyn's voice was raw. "They already suspect you, Mike. Just because I scared them away, doesn't mean they won't try again." 

Mike nodded grimly. "I have another place." Blip arched an eyebrow. "My grandpa's place." He added. "He left it to me." He looked over at Ginny. "We'll make sure they can't find you." 

Ginny nodded, seeming tired. 

"Okay." Mike said. "I'll take you there tomorrow. Tonight, you need rest." 

"Why?" Blip said. "Why were you taken?" Mike blinked before realizing that Blip didn't know about Ginny's powers. He opened his mouth to explain when Evelyn said. 

"She's got abilities." Taking her husband's hand, she led him to the door. "We need to pick up the boys and get some sleep." She looked at Ginny. "I'll be back tomorrow and I'll bring some clothes. We can't have you only wearing Mike's stuff, you'll be in nothing but flannel and sweats for the rest of your life." 

They left, the door closing with a resounding thud. Mike stared at Ginny, unsure how to proceed. He didn't want to scare her, but she had a right to know what had happened. "Ginny." He fully intended on telling her, but the second she met his eyes he faltered. She'd been through enough; he'd handle this and keep Brenner the hell away from her. 


End file.
